


Bouquet of Broken Glass

by tremolux



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post Dollhouse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: Before the dollhouse, this would have provoked a 911 call.





	Bouquet of Broken Glass

As of late, Spencer awakes to find Mona curled up beside her.

Before the dollhouse, this would have provoked a 911 call. 

After the dollhouse, it's not so inconceivable. _It's welcome._

Self medication, quivering conversation, like a bouquet of broken glass -- 

_"Still having the nightmares?"_

\-- shatters into fragmented kisses and desperate declarations of love.

They escaped. They're survivors. That's what the newspapers said. _The End._

(Except it's not.) 

They can't forget, and they'll never be free.

But they'll soldier through, and pray for the day they can (maybe) breathe again.

Until then, through the darkness, Spencer's hand will find Mona's.


End file.
